wztopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiya Araki
"I was scared, so I lied. I was always lying, I knew all that, but... I didn't want to be rejected, but I wanted to say it! ". - Yukiya, expressing his feelings to his mother, father, Koyori and Tazuna. Yukiya Araki 荒木幸也 is the main protagonist of the W'z series which is a sequel to the series Hand Shakers. Yukiya Araki claims to be about 14 years old and not much is known about his age or his birthday, all that is known so far is that he was born and raised in the Ziggurat dimension. He spends most of his time DJ'ing on his own. Yukiya is a middle school student with poor social skills, he has been instructed by his father never to hold hands with anyone and he has tried to live a normal life, away from the Hand Shaker fights. He is a new kind of Hand Shaker called the irregular Hand Shaker. Since Yukiya's a loner spends his time DJ-ing alone. Due to his father's influence, he's listened to house music since he was young, and he uploads videos online. He wants to convey something to someone. He wants to be recognised, and become important. As Yukiya wants to become a DJ he attempts to get more views for his music video by entering the Ziggurat and bringing his friend Haruka along. Unfortunately, this earns him some unwanted attention from other Hand Shakers and he is forced to defend Haruka from them. It was assumed that his irregularity was due to the fact of him being born and raised inside of the Ziggurat dimension. Former Hand Shakers, Reijiro & Yukine adopts him after being confronted by a mysterious couple. It is later revealed that the couple who gave Reijiro and Yukine Yukiya, are DJ Neilsen and his partner. And that his biological parents are Mayumi and Nagaoka. Powers and Abilities As Yukiya is a hand shaker he is able to use a nimrod as well as enter the Ziggurat dimension, but he also has the power to enter the Ziggurat dimension by his own will allowing him to take anyone or anything into the Ziggurat and out of it. Yukiya can bring anybody he wants into the Ziggurat Dimension due to him being an irregular Hand Shaker, with this ability he is able to bring any Hand Shaker that he has a relationship with into the Ziggurat. Yukiya is a talented DJ and his skills is shown and demonstrated in his online streams as W'z and in his school festival where he performs in front of an audience for the first time allowing him to get recognised for his talent around the school. Relationships back.]]Reijiro Araki - Reijiro Araki is Yukiya's adopted father as well as being a former Hand Shaker. He is shown to be quite relax after the 10 year time skip unlike in his youth when he was very aggressive, he wishes to nurture Yukiya to be a kind young man and to make sure that he never battles as a hand shaker but when Yukiya decides to fight he supports he's decision. Yukine Araki - Yukine Araki is Yukiya's adopted mother as well as a former Hand Shaker going by the name Bind while partnering with Reijiro to form the Team Chain. She is shown to be a very kind and loving mother and wife and supports whatever decision that Yukiya makes but she is shown to worry quite a bit for her child. Haruka Tosabori - Haruka is Yukiya's partner as well as his love interest. They are shown to both get along with each other and support each other as anchors. When Haruka is taken by Midori, Yukiya goes to extreme lengths to get her back and they finally bond as Hand Shakers both professing their love to each other.]]Tazuna Takatsuki - Yukiya's relationship with Tazuna is shown to be rocky at first, with Yukiya showing Tazuna hostility as to not knowing the full reason behind him leaving Koyori behind as he continued to travel around the world. Later their relationship strengthens and Yukiya starts to rely on Tazuna as a mentor. o Koyori Akutagawa - Koyori is shown as one of the first of the original hand shakers to contact Yukiya, immediately Yukiya feels some sort of a connection to her and this is shown with how he treated Tazuna at first. Koyori is used as a symbolic reference for Yukiya to remember why he is fighting. 's embarrassment immediately after confessing to each other.]] finally bond as Hand Shakers.]] Quotes * "It's scary, I don't know if it will go well.... But... I kind of feel like I have to go for it." - Yukiya showing Haruka his resolve about performing in his school music festival. * "I was scared, so I lied. I was always lying, I knew all that, but... I didn't want to be rejected, but I wanted to say it! ". - Yukiya, expressing his feelings to Yukine, Reijiro, Koyori and Tazuna. * "You don't even have to be my partner! I mean... you were always there for me, cheering me up. When you smiled, it made me feel better. It told me it was alright for me to be there! ". - Yukiya telling Haruka how he values her support for him. External Information * DMC 2017 World Champion DJ Rena modelled for the scenes that Yukiya is performing his Unknown Remix. * Yukiya's wish was to undo all the unwanted wishes that any hand shaker that met God made. * After the events of the last battle Yukiya and Haruka both lose their abilities as hand shakers.